


What He Wants

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of past abuse, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with Edgar, Ryan had to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

When Ryan was younger and naïve, he had joined Edgar’s gang. Edgar’s little torture family had readily welcomed him and he had finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Even Edgar took a special liking to Ryan and taught him personally the art of torture. Ryan would smell undeniably like blood after Edgar got through with his lesson plan for the day, with a heavy lack of guilt following him around all day. The other members of the gang seemed almost jealous of the relationship Ryan and Edgar had and would either glare or smile at him sarcastically throughout the day.

Slowly, the relationship that Ryan and Edgar had developed into something more. Edgar got to be very touchy with Ryan and Ryan got around to liking it. There were the slow, rainy morning kisses that Edgar loved to give Ryan or the way Ryan loved Edgar’s scent after a long day of torturing. Edgar loved to tease Ryan and Ryan was happy to accept it. It wasn’t the healthiest of relationships, sure, but Ryan was happy in it and Edgar was too and who in the world was going to try to stop the Torturer and his Apprentice when they worked.

The relationship was happy and healthy and exhilarating for nearly a year before things crashed and burned right before Ryan’s eyes. What had been a happy relationship stopped dead in its tracks when Ryan said he no longer wanted to torture. Edgar had glared at him that before smiling and trying to convince him otherwise, trying to convince him that torture was perfectly acceptable. Ryan hadn’t listened and found himself confined within the walls of the building he used to love, only to be let out when Edgar needed him for a job. It was a horrible life and Ryan looked for every way out.

Edgar abused the shit out of him. Ryan was confined to a single room in the entire building, Edgar’s bedroom, to be fed when Edgar wanted him to be and bathed when Edgar wanted him to be and given company when Edgar wanted. His whole life suddenly revolved around what Edgar wanted and became not his in a manner of seconds. He could fight back because Edgar starved him and drained the energy out of him through nonconsensual sex. Ryan wanted to die because of the way his life had turned out. Edgar was careful enough to prevent him from doing so.

Then came the day that Edgar knew he needed to leave Austin. After to shoot out with Jack and Geoff’s original gang, Edgar started packing. He tried to convince Ryan to come along quietly, but when Ryan refused, he got testy. All Ryan needed was for him to get that way, because it meant he made errors. Like the error of telling them to lock him in the room and let him rot to death. A compassionate soul that still existed in the gang when they scrambled away had left the door unlocked and that was when Ryan made his way to get something to eat before got to Geoff and Jack’s apartment. He was lucky he still remembered where they lived.

Then Edgar came back and ruined his life again. He was in a relationship with 5 guys by then and his reappearance couldn’t have been more suspicious. Ryan suspected he wanted Ryan to join him, and he had been right. But he would never, could never, after all the kindness that Jack and Geoff did him. He would never betray them that way. Which was how he ended up in the situation he was in now.

Edgar grinned at him from across the room, Michael knelt in from of him and handcuffed in that position. His head was bent forwards by the head of a gun and there were small puddles of tears on the floor below him. Ryan wasn’t sure how Edgar had gotten him, but the important thing now was getting Michael out of there unscathed, whatever the cost may be.

“Oh, little Ryan. Don’t you miss me, being with me? I used to make you moan so sweetly but you still hated me Ryan! I never did anything to you. I clothed you, washed you, fed you, but you hated me!” Edgar hissed, pushing the gun into the base of Michael’s skull until a whimper was heard.

Edgar demanded he come alone and with Edgar, Ryan had to obey. He wouldn’t just shoot Michael, he would draw out Michael’s death until he begged for it and Ryan refused to allow that to happen. That’s why he never even mentioned that he knew who took Michael, or where he was going that day; it would just cause all of his boyfriends to get hurt or die and Ryan didn’t want that, even if it meant certain death for him.

“Ryan, don’t listen to him!” Michael yelled, only to cut off with a whimper in pain and Edgar pressed the barrel even further into the base of his skull.

“You shut up!” Edgar said before he directed his attention back to Ryan. “Do you think I could break his neck like this, Ryan? You know I could. Right in front of you. But that would be a wasted experience, now wouldn’t it. You remember what I taught you about wasted experiences. ‘Don’t kill anyone too fast’.”

“What do you want, Edgar?” Ryan asked, trying not to let him get to off topic or he would most definitely snap Michael’s neck, just to see what Ryan would do.

“I want you back. I want you away from them to become mine again, and mine alone. I want to see you suffer for leaving me, Ryan, only to crawl back and ask for more because you know I could kill them at any time,” Edgar said in a tone that sent shivers up Ryan’s spine. “That or I want you to watch him die. And then you get to watch each and every one of them die before you crawl back to me, Ryan.”

Ryan took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before Michael started yelling, “Ryan don’t do! I’m not worth it Ryan don’t fucking do it!” only to get pistol whipped across the face. He spit some blood out onto the floor and Ryan saw Edgar reach for the trigger.

“Wait, wait! Edgar please! I’ll go with you, I’ll be with you, just don’t hurt him alright? Edgar, please!” Ryan yelled, holding up his hands as he watched the gun with wide eyes.

“Ryan no!” Michael yelled, no retaliation this time.

“Ryan, yes,” Edgar said coyly, letting up on the gun’s pressure on the back of Michael’s neck before waving at Ryan to come over. He knew Ryan had no weapons on him; a pat down before Ryan entered the build, a very thorough one, proved that. As soon as Ryan was in his arms, Edgar hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Smart boy, Ryan,” Edgar said, handing the gun to him. “Now shoot him. Go on.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

With a shaky hand, Ryan pressed the gun into Michael’s head and it was clear Michael was trying not to tremble. It was then Ryan had other ideas and turned around and pointed the gun at Edgar. He fired off two shots before he woke up.

He was glad he decided to go to sleep on the couch that night, because he knew it would happen. The bags under his eyes spoke volumes about what Edgar did to him and he just wanted it to be over.


End file.
